Me dedique a perderte
by Hiyori Ishida
Summary: Se tardó demasiado tiempo en descubrir cuales era sus verdaderos sentimientos, en poder aclararlos completamente y por fin darse cuenta de quién era la verdadera dueña de su corazón. solo cuando la perdio fue que lo entendio solo se habia dedicado a perderla.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva››_ – pensamientos

 **Me dedique a perderte**

 **Capitulo único**

.

Solo cuando la vio vestida de aquel vestido blanco, que la hacía lucir verdaderamente hermosa casi como un ángel, su rostro cubierto por un delicado carmín que la hacía ver tan tierna, la sonrisa más iluminada que vio está dirigida al ver a la persona que la esperaba al final de aquel pasillo, verla entrar toda nerviosa al compás de la música para luego posicionarse al lado de la persona que había escogido para pasar toda su vida fue que lo comprendió todo.

Se tardó demasiado tiempo en descubrir cuales era sus verdaderos sentimientos, en poder aclararlos completamente y por fin darse cuenta de quién era la verdadera dueña de su corazón.

El amor que sintió por Kyoko, se había tratado de un amor infantil un amor que se fue acabando según pasaban los años, un amor que nunca había sido correspondido, ya que la peli naranja solo podía verlo como un buen amigo y ese fue su error haberse aferrado a un amor que no duraría mucho, nunca se percató del amor que iba dirigido hacia el en ese tiempo de la persona que lo amaba.

Si, fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta de aquello.

Ella siempre se había encontrado a su lado, apoyándolo, cuidándolo y dándole todo el amor que le tenía pero él no lo vio estaba ciego aferrándose a un amor falso, sin darse cuenta estaba alejándose de aquella persona y solo cuando la había perdido para siempre fue que lo supo y solo cuando quiso recuperar el tiempo perdido reparar su error, ya era demasiado tarde para él.

Nunca se fijó del daño que le hacia su indiferencia y mucho menos de los pequeños cambios que empezó a tener en su trato hacia él, no se dio cuenta de que la estaba perdiendo poco a poco. Las sonrisas que solo iban dedicadas a él habían cambiado de destino, esas sonrisa pasaron a ser de otra persona, a una que no podría odiar ya que era uno de sus mejores amigos, su familia.

Si lo recordaba la tarde en que decidió decirle todos los sentimientos que resguardaba su corazón, también había sido el día en que este sería destrozado y no podría repararlo durante mucho tiempo.

Ella había vuelto de visitar a sus padres, en su ausencia la extraño más que nunca y al verla no evito ir hacia ella y abrazarla, no le importo que sus guardianes, su tutor, lo estuvieran viendo el solo deseaba demostrarle mediante ese abrazo lo mucho que la había extrañado. Pero no se esperó que ella lo apartara lentamente para sonreírle y decirle que también lo había extrañado pero el tono de voz y la mirada que le había dedicado era totalmente distinta a la de anteriores años.

Se acercó a toda su familia para saludarla como solo ella podía hacerlo y fue cuando tomo el valor de revelarle sus sentimientos no deseaba perder más tiempo, le dijo que deseaba hablar con ella en privado, no se negó y lo siguió en total silencio hasta su despacho.

– Haru… yo – la miro, se encontraba confundida al no saber qué es lo que deseaba decirle, respiro profundamente para así darse valor y con una sonrisa que solo podía dedicarle a ella continuo con su declaración – te amo Haru – pero paso todo lo contrario a lo que había imaginado, ella no le abrazo no mostro ninguna emoción por sus palabras, solo le dedico una sonrisa triste una que no entendía por que le dedicaba.

– Lo siento Tsuna-san… pero Haru no puede corresponder tus sentimientos – se quedó un rato callada antes de continuar – Haru tiene una relación con Hayato-kun – se separó de él poniendo distancia entre ellos – y realmente lo amo – escucharla sin que hablara en tercera persona le hizo entender que ella estaba hablando sinceramente, que ella estaba enamorada de su amigo.

Cuando había ocurrido todo aquello, como paso que ellos tuvieran una relación sin que él lo supiera, cuando habían cambiado los sentimientos de Haru por él y solo cuando la joven de cabello chocolate se acercó a él para pedirle que no llorara fue que se percató de que sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas, que se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, se puso de pie alejándose de ella " _estoy bien" "no te preocupes" "deseo estar solo_ " susurro antes de darle un pequeña sonrisa, la castaña solo asintió antes de marcharse repitiendo un _"lo siento"_ frase que solo destrozaba más su corazón ya destruido.

Ese día lloro como jamás lo había hecho y destruyo todo su despacho quería quitarse todo el dolor que sentía, nadie lo había interrumpido durante ese tiempo. Ya sentado en el suelo en medio de toda esa destrucción fue que lo comprendió había perdido todo y no lo vio en su momento, había decidido ignorar su alrededor, no deseaba darse cuenta de que ella pasaba más tiempo con su amigo, que sus discusiones ya no eran las mismas de siempre, se miraban de una manera especial, se rio por lo ciego que había sido al no percatarse de todos esos cambios.

Ese día se dio cuenta de que perdió algo importante para él.

Respiro profundamente trataría de esconder todos sus sentimientos todo ese amor que le tenía, debía estar felices por sus amigos, desearles toda la felicidad que se merecían incluso si eso significara su propia infelicidad, en el momento en que tuvo una charla con su amigo peli plateado se le ocurrió preguntarle cuales eran los sentimientos por Haru, lo vio sonrojarse mientras desvía la mirada tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decírselo – _"ella es totalmente molestosa es un fastidio estar a su lado"_ – se quejaba frunciendo el ceño al recordar todos los momentos al lado de la castaña – _"pero aun así la mujer estúpida es la persona que más amo"_ – se percató que el sonrojo del rostro de su amigo incrementaba para después decirle que olvidara todo que él no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pero solo eso basto para saber que su amigo estaba enamorado de ella.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegara ese día, el día en que todo acabaría, sus esperanzas e ilusiones, muchas veces había deseado muy dentro de él que todo el amor que le tenía Haru volvieran a ella que recuperaran el tiempo perdido, en ningún momento había pensado en los sentimientos de su amigo lo que le causaba remordimiento dentro de él, considerándose el peor amigo pero aun así no pudo evitarlo, pero esos deseos jamás ocurrieron y ese día lo supo.

– ¿Tsuna-san acompañara a Haru en ese día especial? – le pregunto a la vez que le daba una hermosa sonrisa.

No supo que responder en esos momentos solo podía ver la invitación que minutos antes le había entregado, una invitación para su boda con Gokudera – estaré ahí Haru – trato de sonreírle, una sonrisa totalmente falsa la joven de mirada chocolate no se percató de aquello ya que solo se acercó a él dándole un abrazo antes de marcharse y seguir con los preparativos.

Ahora se encontraba escuchando los votos matrimoniales que se juraban con una promesa de amor.

Ya no podía hacer nada, escondiendo su tristeza dio su discurso deseándoles la mayor felicidad, durante toda la fiesta se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos y solo cuando fue el momento en que los novios debían partir hacia el aeropuerto se acerco a ellos para desearles con todo el corazón que fueran felices, lo deseaba y era lo que más quería para sus amigos, su amigo peli plateado hizo una inclinación exagerada agradeciéndole sus buenos deseos y pidiéndole perdón por ausentarse el tiempo que durara la luna de miel, para después hacerle saber que si lo necesitaba para cualquier asunto el regresaría lo más pronto posible, Tsuna solo pudo decirle que no se preocupara y que disfrutara esos días.

Haru lo abrazo dándole gracias a sus deseos.

Solo los vio marcharse.

Se odiaba por no haber comprendió el amor que tenía hacia ella. Había tardado demasiado tiempo.

Sintió un golpe en la cabeza para después ver a su sádico tutor – no olvides hacer el papeleo dame-Tsuna – fue lo único que le dijo antes de marcharse, Tsuna sonrió al darse cuenta de que deseaba distraerlo con esas palabras, miro una vez más el lugar por donde se había marchado, una pequeña sonrisa se posiciono en su rostro antes de entrar a la mansión.

Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y un sentimiento que tendría que olvidar.

Era momento de empezar de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos!

¿Qué tal me quedo? ¿Qué les pareció el pequeño oneshot? (demasiado diría) Díganme si, me encanta leer sus comentarios me dan más ánimos de hacer historias, además escribí esto porque estoy muy triste y espero haber plasmado mi tristeza si lo hice pues logre mi cometido si no debo practicar en hacer historias tristes, además deseaba sacarme de la cabeza esta historia, no me dejaba concentrarme.

No sé porque me vino la inspiración para escribir esto y no para continuar escribiendo en capítulo del cielo de la primavera, mi mente es demasiado extraña.

Bueno quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia y también a las que comentaran de antemano les agradezco por eso, sin más que decirle

Hiyori se despide


End file.
